


Regina degli insetti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La terribile trasformazione di Selìn in insetto.





	Regina degli insetti

Regina degli insetti

 

Selìn era seduta davanti al fuoco, appesa al collo aveva una macchina fotografica, indossava una canottiera e dei pantaloncini, mentre i lunghi capelli biondo sporco le ricadevano sulle spalle.

Alle sue spalle c’era la sua tenda e riusciva a vedere la luce del tramonto riflettersi sul grande lago. I suoni della foresta le risuonavano nelle orecchie e sentiva un forte odore di umido.

Incrociò le braccia davanti al suo seno sottile e accavallò le gambe sottili, muovendo i piedi.

Sentì un ronzio e sbuffò.

“L’antizanzare non serve a niente” borbottò, cercando inutilmente di schiacciarla. Si alzò in piedi e ne approfittò per gettare un paio di legnetti nel fuoco, godendosi il tepore.

L’insetto si posò sulla spalla e la punse, il dolore fece lanciare uno strillo alla giovane che cercò di schiacciarlo.

L’insetto volò via e la giovane cadde in ginocchio, si strofinò la spalla, si era venuto a creare un piccolo bubbone ricoperto di sangue.

“Che diamine era quello? Non poteva essere una zanzara” si chiese Selìn. Fu colta da un capogiro ed entrò dentro la sua tenda. Precipitò a terra, perdendo i seni, mentre la sostanza dell’insetto entrava in circolo.

Selìn si agitò tutta la notte per i dolori e al mattino si svegliò con dei gemiti. Si alzò seduto e si tastò il corpo, impallidì.

“Che diamine?” esalò, accorgendosi che i suoi vestiti si erano strappati. Arrossì, osservando i propri grandi seni, dai capezzoli sporgenti e si accarezzò il ventre, trovandolo rigonfio. Era solido e teso, si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i suoi voluminosi e rigonfi glutei.

Strillò accorgendosi di due protuberanze tra il ventre e i seni, le premette un paio di volte, notando che stavano crescendo sempre di più. Si vennero a creare altri due seni, Selìn scoppiò a piangere. Le lacrime le rigarono il volto.

Non si accorse che uova allungate dal guscio rossastro semitrasparente scivolavano morbidamente fuori dai suoi glutei, posandosi sopra il materassino dentro la tenda.

Una melma verdastra iniziò a colarle tra le gambe, delle zampe da insetto le uscirono sotto le braccia normali e strapparono la stoffa della tenda.

Selìn cercò nuovamente di urlare, ma le crebbero delle chele in bocca, che le trasformarono in un forte ronzio i versi successivi.

Scivolò fuori da ciò che rimaneva della tenda, continuando a seminare uova.

Le sue braccia si trasformarono a loro volta in zampe, di un intenso colore blu, mentre le sue braccia divenivano ali verde chiaro semitrasparente che si spostarono sulla sua schiena.

Selìn strisciò fino a una caverna, le uova iniziarono a uscire più numerose, procurandole scariche di piacere che le facevano produrre gemiti intensi, sbatteva le chele rumorosamente tra loro.

Dai seni iniziò a colare del liquido, si crearono delle pozze.

Le uova iniziarono a schiudersi e insetti grandi due pugni, per metà mosche e metà formiche, con delle ali da farfalla viola-nere e dei pungiglioni da vespa, andarono alle pozze. Muovendo le antennine, con delle proboscidi iniziarono a succhiare il liquido che veniva prodotto in abbondanza.

Gli occhi di Selìn divennero da insetto, iniziò a scavare, mentre i suoi ‘figli’ iniziavano a costruire un alveare intorno a lei.

 

 

 


End file.
